Ibuki
DMG 16 times to the enemy / 5% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 70% DMG 16 times to the enemy / 30% chance |procs = 1 |skill 2 = Fine Sake |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 300% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 3 turns / Can't be nullified / 20% chance / Max 3 times |procs 2 = 3 |skill g = ☆Fine Sake |skill g lv1 = Deal 60% DMG 16 times to the enemy / 5% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 90% DMG 16 times to the enemy / 30% chance |procs g = 1 |skill g2 = ☆Fine Sake |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 400% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 3 turns / Can't be nullified / 30% chance / Max 3 times |procs g2 = 3 |skill t = Hero's Weapon Σ |skill t lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 600% up / 100% chance |procs t = 1 |skill t end = 2018-12-26 11:59:59 +0900 JST |skill gt = ☆Hero's Weapon Σ |skill gt lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 600% up / 100% chance |procs gt = 1 |skill gt end = 2018-12-26 11:59:59 +0900 JST |skill x = ★Fine Sake |skill x lv1 = Deal 200% DMG 17 times to the enemy / 25% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 200% DMG 17 times to the enemy / 35% chance |procs x = 2 |skill x2 = ★Fine Sake |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 500% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 3 turns / Can't be nullified / 35% chance / Max 3 times |procs x2 = 3 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 44999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90997 |def g = 44999 / 83497 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 129498 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |description = Unlike the rest of her kind, this sexy ogre gets drunk easily, but she still loves sake. |friendship = Ogres never get drunk. That includes me! *hic* *burp* |meet = Nothin' better than sake to fight the cold. *hic* |battle start = This should warm me up. |battle end = *hic* I'm goin' to sleep... |friendship max = You're warm 'n' soft like a cat, but can ya make me purr? |friendship event = Oh, no, it's getting' colder. More sake, quick! Drink more, more! Now come closer 'n' warm me up. |rebirth = You're really warm! Drinking sake shudda warm you up more. Come on, drink more! So you'd overcome the loong cold winter! I can endure even a snowstorm as long I have YOU 'n' a sake! |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Stellar Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }}